


Feels Like Home

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Durincest, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, jealous!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Fili feels for Kili, is more than just brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic written for The Hobbit; please be gentle with me.

Fili sat in front of the campfire, his eyes firmly on Kili, who was oblivious to his brother’s stare. The dark-haired dwarf was far too busy trying to get his uncles attention to notice the longing looks that Fili had been aiming in his direction all day, and it was driving Fili mad.

Kili tugged on Thorin’s sleeve, practically vibrating as he chattered incessantly about one thing or another. Fili had had enough. Rising from the fallen log that he had been using a as a seat, the blonde dwarf stomped through the remains of the fire, shoving roughly past Kili, almost knocking him off his own log. Startled, Kili flung his arms out and would have clocked Thorin in the face if Bofur hadn’t blocked the flailing limbs.

Regaining his balance, Kili looked in the direction that Fili had taken. The younger dwarf was confused. It wasn’t like Fili to act this way, most of the time he acted like Kili was made of glass and could be broken at any moment. Frowning, Kili left the group and followed the trail that his brother had left in his wake.

~

Alone in the trees, Fili paced restlessly. He knew his little stunt would bring Kili running to his side, where he belonged. A twig snapped. Fili looked up, and that was his brother, an anxious look spread across his handsome face. Unable to speak for fear of sounding like a fool, Fili strode towards his younger brother, stopping right in front of them. A cool breeze blew in from the west, and several strands of Kili’s dark hair became entwined with Fili’s golden locks.

Kili reached up to brush his hair back into place, but was stopped by Fili’s hand clasping his wrist. Brown eyes met blue as Fili stepped forward, his heart pounding as he inched closer and closer to the object of his desire. Kili swallowed, unsure of what his brother was doing.

Fili stepped closer, and closer, until they were nose to nose, each able to feel the warm breath of the other ghosting over their faces. Lifting the hand that wasn’t clutching Kili’s wrist, Fili traced the lines of his brother’s face, the sound of Kili hitching his breath sending shivers down the elder dwarf’s spine.

“Kili,” he muttered, “My brother. Mine own.” The words were followed by a growl so passionate and possessive that Kili felt his knees weaken. He was unsure where these feelings had come from, but he suddenly wanted to kiss his brother. He wanted to kiss Fili more than he’d ever wanted anything else in the world.

Trembling, Kili raised his hand to Fili’s cheek, mirroring his brother’s actions. That was all the encouragement that Fili needed. Letting go of Kili’s wrist, he grasped the younger’s face in his hands and crushed their lips together. Kili hesitated only for a second before letting himself be consumed. His hand dropped from Fili’s face to his tunic, fisting the rough material, while the other tangled itself in Fili’s hair.

The brothers’ battled for dominance, with Kili ultimately winning as he spun Fili around and backed him against a tree. Fili felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He’d waited so long for this moment. He’d spent so many years keeping his desires a secret, but finally, they were out in the open. And even better, Kili was reciprocating those desires.

Gasping for breath, they broke apart; Fili leaning back against the tree, and Kili bracing his hands on his thighs for support. Kili’s heart soared. He finally knew now that the missing piece of him wasn’t missing at all, and had in fact been right in front of him for all of his life. Kissing Fili felt right. Kissing Fili felt like coming home. Fili _was_ home. And Kili swore to himself that he would put an arrow through anyone who dared to challenge their love.

~

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Fili pushed himself upright, holding a hand out. He was unsure if his brother truly felt the same, or if he had just been lost in the moment. Kili took it without hesitation, and all of Fili’s doubts washed away.

“Uncle Thorin,” Fili started, “Will not be happy about this. He will try to stop it. He will not understand.” His heart sunk. Their uncle would have them separated. He would do anything within his power to stop them being together. Because they were brothers. Brothers aren’t supposed to have feelings like this. It was wrong. But how could something wrong, feel so right?

“It does not matter,” Kili stated fiercely. “I will not let anyone take you from me. I am yours as you are mine. We are fated.” Fili knew then that no one, not even the dark lord Sauron himself, could tear them apart. They were destined to be together.

And as the two brothers walked back to camp, their fingers entwined, neither noticed the hidden figure of Thorin Oakenshield, as he watched with a small smile on his face.


End file.
